Fear Ye Ripper
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Kelsey Baker is part of the Riverton Eight, and thought the Ripper tale Brandon told was a legend. A legend she didn't believe in. She didn't really fear the Ripper like the rest of them. Not until their 16th birthday. Also the sixteenth anniversary of Ripper Day. This day put the Riverton Eight on edge. Was this going to be the year? The year the Ripper came after them? [Bug/OC]
1. Slay The Ripper

**Discalmer: I only own Kelsey aka Kelly.**

* * *

Kelly's POV

"Adam" I whispered trying to shake him, "Adam, get up!" He woke up and looked at me.

"Kelly?" he said sitting up.

"Come on"

"How'd you get in here?"

"Um, the window. Like usual"

"Oh"

"We're gonna be late. Brandon won't wait for us"

"OK" he quickly got up, threw his jacket on, and we left through his window...

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve" Brandon held out his hand the clock tower behind them across the lake, "The lights are out!" Everyone screamed and shouted clapping their when as the light switched off, leaving the buildings in darkness. The only light now was the multiple candles they surrounded.

"Let the day begin!" Brandon yelled as Adam and I arrived just in time for the celebration . We pushed our way through the crowd of people to stand next to Alex and Jerome. It was finally our birthday. The Riverton Eight's birthday, and we were all turning sixteen this year. Today was also Ripper Day putting us all on edge.

"As you all know," Brandon began, as everyone quieted down and payed attention. Adam and I looked at each other. He squeezed my hand, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We brought our attention back to Brandon, "Ripper Day marks two things. One of them bad, one of them good. The good part is, it's the birthday of eight of us here born 16 years ago tonight" He first pointed to the blind teen who was standing on Alex's left side.

"Jerome King. Jerome." He waved up at Brandon smiling. He turned to Adam's best friend next to me, "Alex Dunkelman" Alex waved up his hand grning a little, "Jay Chan, maker of our Ripper puppet" Brandon moved on and locked his eyes on mine as he smiled, "the beautiful Kelsey Baker aka Kelly" I turned to the people behind me smiling at them and waved a little, "Bug Hellerman" I rolled my eyes and mumbled.

"His name is Adam" I hated when people call him 'Bug'. It wasn't a nice nickname. I was the only one who still called him Adam except for his older sister, sometimes. I wondered how he even got that nickname.

"Thank you Kelly for getting him here on time" Brandon said jokingly.

"Very funny, Brandon" I said sarcastically.

"Moving on to Penelope Bryte over there, by the ambulance," Brandon then pointed to the red-headed standing away from the rest of us, "who, supposedly, knows God. They speak daily" He quickly directed his attention away, "the gorgeous Brittany Cunningham" He smiled at the other blonde girl standing on the other end. She quickly looked behind her and back at Brandon shaking her head to him, "And last, but, of course,not least-"

"Brandon O'Neil!" Everyone shouted as Brandon made some stupid football pose smiling at the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you very much. Now, it's time for the bad part people." Brandon's expression goes blank, "We of the Riverton Eight have had to share our birthday with a monster. The serial killer Aebel Plenkov died at midnight the day we were born. It's the Ripper" I sighed. We heard this speech every year. Annoying, "Legend has it that we, the Riverton Eight, are the mirrors of Plenkov's personalities. The one that turned the Ripper in. The Ripper still wants revenge. So Aebel Plenkov is dead, but his ghost isn't" I glanced next to me at Adam who looked terrified listening to Brandon. He was scared for sure. I rubbed his arms and whispered.

"Adam, don't believe anything he says" He looked at me smiling a little. I kissed his cheek and we turned back to Brandon telling the tale.

"No, it lurks underneath the old railroad bridge. You've see it. It sleeps in the river. It roams the darkest corners of the woods, just waiting for the next Ripper Day to come around. Because, on that day, our birthday, tonight, the devil has told him to seek his revenge. But, he can only come out of the river at this spot" Brandon turned at the lake right behind him, "And every year, since we have been able, one of us Riverton Eight has volunteered to drive him back into the river where he belongs. And tonight is no exception" He turned back to all of us, "And I, personally, have chosen a volunteer." He swung one arm in my direction, "I volunteer Bug Hellerman, that is" He pointed to Adam next to me, "It's your turn Bug. All the rest of us have done it!" I bit my lip looking at him.

"We will now summon the Ripper from the river!" Brandon pointed at the river behind him, "If he appears yet again, then Bug must slay him, or we'll all die!" Everyone started shouting at him to save them.

"Let's call him up!" Brandon turns to the river again, "If you can hear me Ripper, make yourself known!"

"Make yourself known!" everyone repeated a couple times.

They stopped chanting as Brandon shouted, "Fear ye the Ripper!"

"Fear ye the Ripper!" I hit Alex in the arm.

"It's not funny. Adam's scared to death" suddenly a noise came from the trees beside us, as we all snapped our heads in that direction. Our eyes widened staring at the puppet. It was more real looking the last year. I looked at Adam as Alex said.

"Come on, Bug" he pushed Adam forward toward it, "It's just a puppet. Knock it over"

"Come on. You can take it, Bug!" Jerome yelled as Adam stood there frozen. I saw Brandon run up behind him and pushed him forward as he yelled.

"Get in there, you pussy!"

"Leave him alone Brandon!" I yelled from next to Alex. I hated everyone picking on Adam.

"Look how scare he is!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned and looked behind me with worried eyes. Would the Ripper really come for us if Adam didn't slay the stupid puppet?

"Get him! What are you doing?" Brandon yelled chuckling. Suddenly he spun around to all of us and said.

"I can't do this!"

"You must, or we'll all die!" Brandon dramatically yelled. Adam turned back And stared at the very real puppet. Suddenly we heard sirens.

_ This is the police! Disperse immediately!_

"Cops!" Penelope yelled. I quickly ran to Adam and took his hand. We followed Alex, Jay, and Jerome into the woods to hide.

"Watch the tree, Jerome" Alex said as he avoided it. Jerome avoided the tree, but bumped into Adam. He then bumped into me and I fell down the hill into the lake. He quickly rushed down to helped me.

"Sorry. You OK?"

"Ya" we quickly follow our friends as they laughed running far into the woods.

"Why are the cops here?" We jump over a tree log and duck down behind it.

"What the fuck was that? Why did they stop us?" Alex said still laughing as Adam took of his jacket out and threw it over my shoulders. Jay looked over the log.

"Go home!" Officer Paterson shouted, "Ripper Day has officially been canceled"

"They say that every year" Alex whispered.

"I failed", Adam whispered quietly, "Now we're all going to die, and it's all my fault" I looked at him and whispered.

"We're not gonna die because you didn't kill that stupid Ripper puppet"

"If Brandon was so worried about the Ripper, he should have killed that thing himself" Alex adds arguing with me.

"The puppet looked so real. I got scared"

"Everyone gets scared, Adam" I said smiling at him.

"Not at a puppet" he looked over at Jay, "You made it look pretty real this year"

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes.

"And the coat was creepy. You added some moss and grass and shit, right?" Alex said looking at Jay.

"Ya, man. Plenkov lived under the river for, 16 years. He's primeval, baby!"

"If he rode in an ambulance on the way to the hospital, how did he get the coat and everything?" I said turning my head to Jay.

"In my version, the day after Plenkov supposedly drowned, his house was burglarized, right? He took the boots, the coat, his whole outfit"

"Why would a burglar just take clothes?" Adam asked.

"A burglar wouldn't, Bug" Alex said.

"But Plenkov would if he was still alive!" Jerome added.

"The Ripper's alive?" Adam said worried. Then I said in disbelieve.

"No, Adam. He's dead"

"Not necessarily. They never found his body" Alex whispered to me.

"And nobody knew him and his wife very well. They were new to Riverton" Jerome added, "Plenkov could look completely different after 16 years! Cosmetic surgery, hair transplant, weight watchers."

"He could have changed his name. Snuck back into Riverton to get his revenge this year" Jay says to us, "Who knows, he could be someone we all know"

"He could be Principal Pratt!" Jerome said excited.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at them.

"I got to get home, guys"' Jay looks at me, "And Kelly"

"Bye, asshole" I said. Sometimes I hated Jay.

"I gotta go too. See you tomorrow" Jerome said getting up and then left with Jay. I looked at Adam and Alex as Alex said.

"I should go, too. Quint will kill me if he catches me out this late" He got up and walked past me and Adam, "See you later, Bug"

"Bye" he said before Alex disappeared into the woods. We looked at each other.

"We should go"

"Don't worry, Adam. We'll be fine." He kissed my lips and I smiled at him. Adam looked around for the cops before we got up and ran out of the woods.

* * *

**What do you think? What do you think of Adam/Bug and Kelly? Please review.**


	2. Project and Numbers

Bug's POV

I tossed and turned in bed. For some reason, maybe because it was Ripper Day, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about the presentation Alex and I were doing today. I wished I got Kelly as my partner. She was the only one in my life who made everything better. I couldn't explain it. I felt normal around her. I didn't feel like the weird and unusual person everyone laughed at and hated. I sat up on my bed and I ran my hands down my face. I looked over at my bed side table and grabbed the house phone. I thought about calling Kelly. She told me to call her later when I walked her home. I took a breath and dialed.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelly. It's me" I said quietly into the phone. I didn't want to wake up my mom. Or Leah. She would kill me if I woke her up at this hour. I heard Kelly say over the phone sounding tired.

"Oh, hey Adam...It's three in the morning. You can't sleep?"

"No, Did I wake you up?"

"No, I've been up for a little bit. I can't sleep either. You worried about today? Because it's Ripper Day?"

"A little bit"

"I am too. We're all going to be on edge today" I sighed, "Hey How's you're project going?" Thank god she was changing the subject, "You told me you had to come up with a new idea" I was surprised she remembered.

"Not that good. And we're presenting tomorrow. Stupid sock puppet"

"Who's idea was it to make the sock puppet?"

"Alex" I said kind of annoy. I knew we were going to get a bad grade with that thing, "I swear he wants to fail this class"

"I doubt that. Honestly, you're the creative one. You can come up with something better" My eyes grew wide. I had an idea right after she said that.

"You're the best, Kelly! Thanks!"

"For what?"

"I gotta go" I said as I got up off my bed and went over to my desk.

"Adam, wait!" she said quickly over the phone.

"Ya"

"Promise me we will stick together today"

"Of course we'll stick together today. We have every other year" I heard her giggle, "I'll see you in the morning"

"OK. Goodnight Adam"

"Goodnight Kelly" I hung up the home phone and got to work.

* * *

Kelly's POV

I saw Adam, and Alex walking toward the high school parking lot and then ran to catch up with them.

"Hey Adam! Alex!" They stopped and turned around to me. I ran over to them.

"Hey Kelly" Adam said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. Then Alex said.

"You guys are so cute together" I looked at him.

"Thanks Alex" I looked down and saw they were both carrying a big duffle bag, "What the hell is that?"

"Our new project" Adam explained, "You told me to use my creativity"

"Have you seen it yet?" I said looking at Alex.

"No. Bug won't let me" we all laughed. Adam then said to me.

"So you having a good birthday?"

"Ya. You?" he nodded, "Did your mom get you anything for your birthday?"

"Yup" He pulled a small orange phone from his jacket pocket, "She got me a cell phone" I turned to stand in front of him. I walked backwards, as I took his phone and put my number in it.

"There" I said handing it back to him, "Now you have my cell number"

"Thanks, Kelly" I turned back around as I smiled down.

"Hold up, Boys" officer Ramirez said holding his hand up stopping us in front of him, "What do we have here?" he pointed at the big duffle bag Alex and Adam were carrying.

"Project for Mr. Kaiser's biology class. Sixth period" Adam explained. he pulls out of notebook and writes it down.

"Mr. Kasier's sixth period biology class. I'll make sure it's there" Adam hands over the duffle bag to him, and we walked toward school as Adam said.

"Thanks officer Ramirez" Alex turned to us and said.

"So you guys wanna come over tonight? We can burn the house down with my step-father in it!" We heard Officer Ramirez laugh behind us. I rolled my eyes as Adam asked Alex.

"Did he get you anything for your birthday?"

"Ya" he said lifting up his shirt, "A hematoma. Made it himself, too"

"Oh god. That must of hurt" I said.

"No duh, Kelly" he pulled his shirt down. Suddenly Brandon came out from behind the bush as he said.

"Hello, boys" he glanced at me, "Kellz" he directed his attention back to them, "Bug, this is a three" he said holding up three fingers, then punched Adam hard in the left arm, "Dunkleman, this is an eight" he grabbed Alex's jacket, then punched him harder than Adam in the stomach making him drop on the ground on his back. I just stood there in horror. I couldn't believe the school never saw him do anything. It was like he was untouchable. He looked down at him, "Dunkleman, stay away from the Fang Zone" He looked at Adam next, "And you stay away from him" he gave me another glance before he walked away.

"Thanks Brandon!" Alex yelled from the ground, "Felt good"

"Ass-wipe"

"Not as good as your mother felt last night, though" he shouted at Brandon's response.

"Alex" I said, then looked at Brandon who stopped, and dropped his backpack. He turned around to us again and came back over saying.

"Just bought yourself a 20" Alex quickly got to his feet as Brandon got closer.

"Brandon O'Neil!" Alex, Adam and I turned around and saw my best friend, Penelope coming toward all of us. She went right up to Brandon as she said, "Don't bring the wrath of Jehovah down upon you. Your sins are already a stench in the nostrils of an angry god." Then I heard her whispered to him. I was the closest one near her, "Like knocking up Melanie Pratt, who's only 15, and the principal's daughter"

"Melanie's pregnant?"

"She's in my prayer group Duh! What men will do to you in prison is nothing compared to what demons will do to you in hell."

"I'm gonna get you for this, Penelope" Brandon whispered.

"If you do, God will get you Brandon, and it won't be pretty" He sighed as he looked at Alex.

"When you least except it, Dunkleman" Alex gave him the middle finger as Brandon turned and walked away picking up his bag.

"Thanks Penelope" I said as she turned to us. She smiled at us before saying.

"Happy Birthday to all of you!"

"Same to you" Adam said. Her smile dropped, and I noticed.

"What?" She looked at me.

"Pray for our souls, Kelly. He's coming" She walked past me and looked down at Alex, "Rise up and gird your loins, Alex. The end is near" she turned and headed toward the school. Adam and I looked at each other as Alex stood up.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex said to us. I shrugged, "She's fuckin nuts"

"She's very religious" I said. He looked at me, then walked toward the school. I felt Adam take my hand. I looked at him, smiled, and walked toward the school as my head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


	3. California Condor

Kelly's POV

It was finally sixth period and I couldn't wait to see what Adam created for his and Alex's biology project. I walked into class and walked right over to sit in front of Adam. I sat down and turned around to him. We had a few minutes before class started.

"Hey" I whispered to him.

"Hey, Kelly"

"You nervous about presenting?" He didn't answer me. Instead, he closed his eyes and rubbed the corner his eye, "You OK, Adam?"

"Ya, just a headache. I'm OK"

"You sure?"

"Ya" I turned back at the front of the class.

"As you know, class" Mr. Kaiser said getting the classes attention, "We're nearing the end of our reports on living creatures. Dogs, fish, honeybees. We had an especially nice one from Brittany Cunningham last session ago on the butterflies of our state." I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect little princess" I whispered to myself.

"Today's presentation will be by Adam Hellerman and Alex Dunkelman" He looked up at Adam and Alex, "You boys ready?"

"Bug, come on."

"While we're young." They went up to the front as Mr. Kaiser said, "I believe this is yours."

"Back from the Brink." By Adam Hellerman and Alex Dunkelman."

"Dumbfuckelman." everyone laughed.

"Brandon."

"Our subject today is about a bird."

"You having another one of your migraines, Adam?" he didn't response as he looked down at Alex, "Adam!" he snapped back toward our direction and said very loudly in a deep voice.

"Our subject today is the largest bird in North America. Unchanged since the Pleistocene Epoch and only recently rescued from extinction. I present to you Gymnogyps californianus."

"Anus." Everyone laughed again. They thought Brandon was so funny. I thought he was so annoyed and he kind is into me. I could definitely tell. Mr. Kaiser said to him.

"Brandon, second warning."

"The California Condor."

"Good Lord."

"Fly, now!" Adam said over Alex's shoulder. Alex came running around the desks. I duck as he ran by me. I heard Adam start "His wingspan is 10 feet wide. His body, more than four feet high. He can weigh as much as 350 parrots. As for soaring, he can glide effortlessly for days until he finds his food, which is carrion. A dead, stinking body crawling with maggots is ice-cream to him."

"Bug." Adam looked at Mr. Kaiser and said in his regular voice.

"Just showmanship, Mr. Kaiser. The facts are correct." Adam turned back to us, "A California Condor can consume the carcass of a cow in one day."

"Bullshit." Adam directed all his attention on Brandon now. Alex went over to him as he scared the people around him. They moved their chairs back. Adam then said.

"And if anyone tries to harm it, if anyone even so much as touches one of its feathers, just one..." Brandon leaned forward and pulled a feather off of the costume, then said.

"What are you going to do? Going to bite me, asshole?"

"Uh-uh." Alex said before opening the mouth of the costume. A green fluid came out and everyone including me moved away. As it was happening, Adam said.

"The bird will vomit copiously on its tormentor." I watched as Brandon moved his desk away as he stood up and tackled Alex to the ground. Mr. Kaiser came over and tried at break up the fight as Adam continued, "And if that doesn't work, the great bird has another defense, too. Bottle two, Alex!" suddenly a orange fluid came out of the costume's butt hole. Brandon moved back as he said.

"What the hell is that?" We were all laughing at Brandon.

"Happy Birthday, Brandon" I whispered and giggled.

"And that is why no one should ever screw with the California Condor."

"Thank you, Brandon. That felt so good." Alex said to Brandon laughing at him.

"Alex and I would like to thank you all for your kind attention." suddenly I saw Adam start gagging. He turned his back to us as Mr. Kaiser ran over to his desk.

"Hall Pass. Go!" he said giving a pass to Adam and he ran out of the room. Brandon got up and glanced at me as he walked past. I put my fingers to my lips as I grinned trying to control my laughter toward him.

* * *

**Hey, What to you think? Please review. **


	4. Waiting For Penelope

Kelly's POV

I walked outside and saw Adam sitting on the bench. I walked over as I said.

"Adam?" He looks up at me as I came over and sat down next to him.

"Hi Kelly"

"I thought I was meeting you at your house later?"

"You are. It's just...I got in trouble and the principal Pratt wants to see me with my mom. I'm just waiting for her"

"What happened? Was it that condor costume?"

"A little bit because of it, but it's about my behavior"

"Your behavior? Adam I know you're not that normal. Well you're normal around me, but it's never hurt your grades"

"I know" suddenly we heard two beeps, and then on the sound system.

_Adam Hellerman, please come to the principal's office. Adam Hellerman, principal's office, please._

He looked at me and said.

"Well, I need to go" He stood up as I said.

"See you later, Adam" he looked at me confused, "Oh, I'm waiting for Penelope. She's praying with Melanie. I told her I would wait here"

"Oh. Ok" I smiled at him as he gave me a little smile, then left. After a few minutes later, I heard someone yelling at me.

"Kellz!" I snapped my head to my left and saw Brandon coming over to me. I quickly stood up and walked in the other direction. I heard him run after me, "Kelly!" He caught up, and cut me off as he stood now in front of me. I sighed angry and looked up at him as he said, "Hey Kellz"

"What Brandon?"

"Oh. Chill out a little" I dramatically said motioning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You scary the hell out of Adam last night. Then gave him a three this morning. I thought he was getting along Leah"

"You mean Fang? I guess not." I crossed my hands, as I roll my eyes, "Why the fuck are you dating him anyway? He's a pysho, and a freak" I look at him angry, "He has killed people, Kelly. I don't want you to get hurt"

"I know him a hell of a lot more than you do. Adam hasn't killed people. Who told you that? Fang?"

"Everyone in the school knows he's a lunatic. Why don't you?"

"Because believe or not, I was the first friend Adam had. Before Alex" Brandon turned and started walking away, as I shouted at him, "I know you hate me and Adam dating!" He stopped and turned back to me. That got his attention, "Ya, Brandon. I know. I know you've a thing for me since all of us were kids. Even known you're dating Prom Princess Brittany, you still falling for me. You're a crotch dog, Brandon." I saw him angrily sigh heavy, and he stormed back over to me. He grabbed me from behind my back, pulled me into a kiss. I immediately kicked him in the gut, then slapped his face as he held his stomach. He put his hand on now red cheek as I said angrily.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Fuckin' bitch"

"Crotch dog" I stormed away right after I said that. Brandon O'Neil was a asshole to the extreme.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review. **


	5. They're Dead

Kelly's POV

"Mom!" I yelled coming down the stairs, "I'm getting to Adam's" As I got down the steps, my mom came running into the hallway.

"Kelsey" she said in a broken voice. I noticed she was holding a phone. I looked up at her.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I just got a from the police station..."

"Is Adam OK?" I quickly said worrying cutting her off.

"They found Jay Chan in the river this morning..." my eyes went wide.

"What?" she continued.

"Penelope near the old ambulance. Brandon and Brittany in the woods nearby." I gasped.

"It's really happening" I whispered.

"What happening?" I looked at my mom.

"Abel Plenkov. He's killing his way through the Riverton Eight. He'll get Jerome, and Alex, and" I looked away, "Adam" I gasped again, then said to my mom looking at her again, "I need to go" I turned and started leaving, before my mom grabbed my arm. I looked at her.

"Where are you, Kelsey?"

"I have to be with him"

"Adam? No. Not tonight"

"Especially tonight, mom. We've always been together on Ripper Day, and nothing's happen"

"But thing's are happening now. What if Plenkov gets you while you're walking over there?"

"I'll be fine. I have been for the last 15 years" I pulled away and quickly left. It took me a while to get to Adam's with all the police around town, but I finally got there. I opened the door, and saw no one in the house.

"Adam?" I whispered. I walked around the house, and I noticed something by the dinning room table. I walked closer and gasped when I saw May dead with a knife cut on her throat. I couldn't keep it in. I screamed.

* * *

Bug's POV

I looked at the Ripper's knife, then suddenly I heard a scream. My head snapped to the hallway. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and back toward my room, "Alex, I'll be right..." I looked inside my room and saw Alex was gone. I looked back down the hallway and started down stairs.

* * *

Kelly's POV

I just stared at May's dead body. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around.

"Kelly?" Adam was standing in front of me. I smiled as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Adam! Thank god you're OK!"

"Kelly, do you know what's going on?"

"Yes. The Ripper's killing his way through the Riverton Eight." I look at him, "Jay, Penelope, Brandon and Brittany are dead"

"It's just us four" suddenly I heard a gun click behind me as we heard Patterson.

"Drop the knife, Bug!" I spun around and saw him pointing his gun right at Adam, "Kick it here, and put your hands up!" Adam did what he said. Patterson kicks it behind him and directs his attention on us. I said to him.

"What is this about?"

"Kelly, step away from him"

"I don't understand what's going on?"

"What's going on is Bug killed Brittany Cunningham" I looked at him as Patterson continued, "We found your phone, Bug, next to her body"

"My phone fell into her bag at school. It was an accident. You can ask my mom"

"Your mom's the reason why I have to arrest you, Bug. She's dead" He looked over into the dinning room and saw his mom.

"Mom" He whispered running past me over to her, but Patterson stopped him and pushed him back.

"Easy" he said to Adam, pointing his gun again at him, "Stay there", and Adam did. I moved closer to the two of them, almost next to Adam. Patterson glanced at me, "Kelly, get out to my car"

"No" I said shaking my head as I wrapped my hands around myself, "Adam didn't kill anyone, dad" He spun around to look at me. I never told him who my father was.

"I'm sorry, Kelly, I wasn't there that night you were born. Your mother knows that. I was doing my job that night"

"Is that why mom kicked you out? Or was it because you were having an affair?"

"I saved Bug's and his sister's life that night. I don't know what went down between me and your mother"

"Please don't arrest him, dad. Please"

"I have to do my job, Kelsey", tears started running down my face. looked back at Adam, "Hold out your hands, Bug." I put my hand over my mouth crying as Adam said.

"Where's my sister?"

"Why don't you tell me?" suddenly the lights went off. We all looked up at them. Adam and I looked at Patterson as he glanced at us.

"What the..." was all he said, before the Ripper came in from the side door and cut his throat.

"Dad!" I yelled jumping back as Adam put his hands on my shoulders. We looked up at the Ripper in fear.

"Kelly run!" Adam quickly said to me pushing me behind him. I ran and stopped at the hallway. I turned and I saw the Ripper take several swings at Adam with his knife.

"Adam!" I shouted fearing for his life. I squealed and turned my head each time to the Ripper almost got him. I looked back as Adam was smacked down onto the coffee table breaking it. He rolled onto his side in pain.

"You're next" The Ripper said as I looked up at him. Right away, I ran down the hall to get to the front door, but he caught me around the waist.

"No!" I screamed as he pulled me back. He covered my mouth as I squirmed in his big arms trying to get away.

"Stop!" he shouted at me. I screamed under his hand as he raise the knife to my throat. Suddenly I heard a something bang against his head, "Ow!" He fell to the floor as he let go of me. I quickly moved back behind Adam as we looked down at the Ripper.

"Take that you motherfucker" He turned around to me, "You OK?" I nodded. He put his hand around my back, "Let's get of here" We quickly walked through the living room to the side door, but something pulled Adam down.

"Wow!" He dropped to the ground and I spun around.

"No!" I screamed as I saw the Ripper get on up of Adam. I couldn't breathe as I stood there with my mouth open and saw the Ripper raise his knife above him. I squealed as I turn my head not wanting to see the Ripper kill him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What do you think? Please review. **


	6. Where did he go?

Kelly's POV

I squealed as I turned my head not wanting to see him kill Adam. Suddenly we all heard a noise coming from upstairs. We all looked at the stairs.

"Fuck" The Ripper said. He looked down at Adam, spit and kicked him before getting off. We watched as the Ripper fled up the stairs. He sat up on his elbows as I ran over and kneed next to him.

"Are you OK, Adam?" I said considered. He looked at me as I cried looking down. I knew we were going to die that night.

"Kelly" I looked at him again, "Get yourself out of here. Call the police"

"I'm staying with you"

"No, I don't want you getting hurt" I quickly leaned in and kissed him for a moment. I pulled back and said.

"We're in this together" Adam jumps to his feet pulling me up with him.

"Stay behind me" I nodded at him and we went upstairs. Adam walked slowly and looked in each room. When he looked in his room, no one was in there. He looked at me and pushed me past him.

"Stay in here" I stood inn the doorway as Adam checked out the other rooms. I sighed and turned around. I noticed a little blood and walked over to the window.

"What?" I whipped it with my finger. I looked around Adam's room and saw a hand print on the closet door. I slowly walked over now knowing what to except.

"Jerome! Jerome, stop it! It's me!" He stopped hitting me, and fell to the ground. I fell to the ground with him, "Jerome"

"Jerome!" I looked up behind me and saw Adam. He quickly rushed to Jerome's side next to me as he said to Adam wheezing.

"The Ripper's up here, Bug. Watch out." Adam put pressure on his knife wound and said.

"It's okay, Jerome. He's gone, all right?" I glanced at Adam worrying, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the church."

"Al-Alex called me. He said the four of us should be together." he said weakly, "Watch each other's backs. I was halfway through the window when the Ripper stabbed me."

"How did he get up here?" I said to him.

"He must have come up the rope like I did", he gulped trying to clear his throat, "I passed out on the roof, and then I came to and I heard fighting. Was that you, Bug?"

"Him and me. Yeah, it was. He was kicking my ass, too."

"I tried calling the cops but I knocked over something, and then I heard him coming for me, so I ducked for the closet."

"You saved our life, Jerome." I said.

"I did?"

"Yeah, he was going to kill us, and then you distracted him."

"Good." Adam looked at me, then at Jerome.

"Dude, it's going to be okay. Help is coming, all right?"

"You fought the Ripper, Bug."

"He was amazing. He saved my life" I said to him.

"You're a hero, like I told you."

"I'm not a hero, Jerome. I'm just..." Adam noticed Jerome wasn't moving, "J-Jerome?"

"Jerome?" I said as I looked down at him too. Adam checked Jerome's pulse. I looked at Adam as he pulled away and hit the ground with his fit in anger making me jump, "Adam, I'm sorry"

"I'm gonna kill that fucker" then I said considered.

"Where's Alex tonight?" he looked at me.

"He was here before I found you downstairs, but now I don't know" He picked up the kitchen knife as he stood up and threw it on his desk. I watched him as I stood up and went over. I put my right hand and head on his shoulder as my left hand intertwined with his. He looked at me and said.

"Kelly-" he was cut off by a loud bang. We both snapped our heads toward the window and Adam pushed me behind protective. Next thing we knew, Alex was climbing through the window.

"God, Alex" I said as he saw us, "You scare us" He noticed Adam's condition.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" He said storming over to us. Adam didn't pull away from me as we looked down at Jerome. Alex looked down and walked over to Jerome's dead as he said, "What happened to Jerome?" he kneed down next to him, as he stared. My eyes became red from crying as Alex looked at us, "He's dead"

"The Ripper got him." Adam said still in shock. Alex stood up and walked back over to stand in front of Adam as he looked at Alex. I moved over next to Adam so I could see Alex too, "A lot's happened since you've been gone, Alex. Where did you disappear to?"

"I saw Paterson pulling up outside. I ran. I hid in the woods. Then I heard gunshots, so I came back. I was afraid he shot you or something" Alex tried to look at the door, "Where is he, anyway?"

"He's dead." I quietly said. Alex looked at me as I looked away from him, "My dad's dead"

"What? What happened?" I turned back to him and cried out.

"The Ripper happened."

"He killed my mom, too." Adam added.

"May?" I watched as Alex stepped back shaking his head, "I can't believe this. You went to get me a glass of water" He gestured with his hands, "and now your mom, Kelly's dad, and Jerome are dead?" Alex looked at Adam, "Where were you?"

"I ran into Penelope." Alex looked at Adam confused.

"Penelope is dead, Bug." He looked up at Alex.

"I saw her in the bathroom mirror. She brought me Ripper's knife, and she made me take it. Then I heard Kelly scream downstairs and I went to come check on you, and you were gone. Paterson wasn't after you. He was after me. He thought that I killed Brittany and my Mom. It was the Ripper."

"And where is the Ripper now?" Alex said considered.

"He's gone" I said.

"I guess he got away out my window. Or went out Leah's. Hers is open, too." Adam added, "And he tried to stab me to death with his..."

"Stab you with what?"

"With his knife."

"I thought you had his knife."

"I did, but..." Alex cut him off as he said.

"Did you kill them, Bug?"

"What?" Adam exclaimed, "No, I...I didn't kill anyone" I looked at Alex as I added.

"I know Adam. He won't kill anyone"

"Nor that you remember." Alex sighs, "Bug, I got to tell you something." Alex walked toward Adam and I, "And don't get upset."

"What?" He said questioning. I looked at Alex unsure of what he was talking about.

"My mom told me this. Your father was first diagnosed with schizophrenia when he was 16. Just like you are now."

"What are you saying?"

"It's hereditary. Plus, you were in your dead Mom forever. Oxygen deprivation. It can make you crazy, too. Maybe all this stuff you've been describing didn't happen exactly the way you're saying it did." Adam chuckled and said.

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No, I don't know what I think. But I'm not walking away" Adam looked at me.

"Do I seem crazy to you?"

"No Adam" I glanced at Alex, "He's the crazy one"

"Stay out of this, Kelly" Alex directed his attention back to Adam, "I've stuck by you through everything. Through nightmares and migraines, hell, puking vultures when everybody else was calling you a ticking time bomb. So, if you're not innocent anymore, that's okay. I mean, I killed my stepfather tonight. I'm no angel, either." Then I heard Adam say softly.

"I'm not innocent anymore"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What do you think?**


	7. Bad Alex

Kelly's POV

"I'm not innocent anymore, Alex." Adam said louder. We both looked at him, "Not with all of them inside me now." I took step away from him as I said.

"What?"

"With who inside you?" Alex added.

"The rest of the Riverton Seven." I gasped as he looked down, "Even Jerome." I looked at the two of them. Alex was standing their confused as Adam looked back up, "All their souls are with me now." Alex sighed and looked away from him as he said.

"Bug, maybe you should sit down and take a few deep breaths." He took some steps toward Adam.

"You think I'm crazy?" Adam asked Alex, "I'm actually a lot smarter than I was yesterday. Let me ask you a question." Adam walked closer to Alex, "Why is there blood on your left ear?"

"What?" Alex said as he touched his ear.

"The top." Adam pinched Alex's top part of his ear. Right away, Alex whipped his hand away. Adam opened his finger now is blood on them, "Almost like you were hit with a hammer or something. Brandon told me to look for that."

"Bug, you are officially bat-shit nuts. I scraped it climbing up the roof. Come on, let's get real, here." Adam looked away as he said.

"Jay says that Ripper's getup was a costume for sure. Oh, and Brittany has run a timeline." He looked back at Alex, "You would've had enough time to kill Mom and put the knife in the bathroom sink while I was hiding under the bed. And if Jerome came through the window when I was in the bathroom getting you water, you would've had time to stab him, and go downstairs and kill Paterson. You might have tried to kill us, too. But if you'd heard Jerome upstairs, you would've had to get up there before he called the cops." Alex stared at Adam.

"I could've killed you off earlier, remember?" He shook his head, "Bug, you've watched one too many Law and Order reruns." He walked past Adam, as Adam turned to watch him, "Besides, I'm a little guy. You could beat me up in, like, 10 seconds."

"Unless you had the bad soul in you." Adam said. Alex rubbed the back of his head, "And then you would fight like you were possessed."

"Can't fucking believe you." Alex whispered then turned to Adam and yelled, "You're Adam Plenkov!The son of a mass murderer" What? How did he know that? Alex slowly walked toward Adam. I stood against the bedroom door, "Everybody in your house, and all your friends, except me and Kelsey, have been murdered." Alex stood right in front of Adam, "If there's a bad soul here, you have it. And you got it from your father." We both watched him as he stepped back, "Maybe you have been in institutions. Maybe you have killed people, just in your last life. But you're too stupid and blind to see that." Alex's voice became lower, "Maybe they'll find your Ripper costume buried along with your stupid condor outfit. And they will come for you with torches."

"What? I didn't bury any Ripper costume with my condor." Adam said shaking his head.

"Somebody did." my month dropped. Alex was going to frame Adam? I shook my head and walked up to him as I yelled.

"You! You son of-" I was cut off by Alex turning around and knocking me to the ground. I rolled onto my side in pain. I felt Alex flip me onto my back, climbed on top of me and took out the Ripper's knife.

"Hey!" Adam shouted walking toward him. Alex looked up at him and said in a deep not Alex voice.

"Stay back!" Adam stopped and looked down at me as I started crying. He looked down at me, "Shut the fuck up" I felt the Ripper's knife pressed hard against my throat.

"Alex, don't" Adam shouted.

"Alex isn't here" he said still with his deep voice. Alex was now the Ripper. Bad Alex, I would call him, "You and the other sick Dr. Blake got me and then ran away like cowards. Jumped into the first babies you could hide in. So I saved you two for last. And I'll kill her now before you, or you can say yes to a deal."

"What deal?" Adam said angry glancing at me, then looked back to bad Alex.

"One I offered your father, 16 years ago today. Say yes, and she lives. Say no, and I'll cut her throat."

"Say yes to what?" Adam quickly said. Bad Alex grained at him and said.

"To my happy ending of Riverton's fairytale. There was no Ripper. Just one of the Riverton Eight that was a little crazy, dressed up like the Ripper, killed your mom, and Kelly's dad, and four of his birth-mates before we finally stopped him."

"One of the Riverton Eight?" Bad Alex glanced over at Jerome's body.

"The one of the eight with the bad soul. The Ripper's soul." Adam looked over.

"Jerome?" Adam looked back at bad Alex, "You'd lay all this on Jerome?"

"He won't mind. He's dead. You and me will be Main-Street heroes helping each other forge a new beginning. Recovering from our tragic losses. Friends to the end. What do you say? Deal?"

"What will happened to Kelly if I say yes?" He chuckled smiling, "You're planning to kill her either way?"

"Oh, I don't know." Bad Alex looked at me as he ran the knife softly across my throat, "I might not if she agrees too" He whipped a piece of hair out of my face, "What do you say, Kelsey? Deal?" I closed my eyes and smacked my lips together as I nodded agreeing.

"Good" He looked up at Adam and pushed me onto my side as he stood up. I rolled onto my stomach and popped my head up to Adam. I watched bad Alex walk up to him as I sat myself. I cover my mouth with my hand as I cried watching bad Alex hit Adam down to the table.

"I'm the one that's going to kill you if you don't say yes." Bad Alex yelled holding the back of Adam's neck. He let go and moved back, "And then I'll say you did it.  
And I'll be the hero all by myself." Adam stood back up and said to the bad Alex angry.

"Whoever or whatever you are, get out of Alex. And go back to hell, where you came from. I mean it." He grinned at him and said.

"Okay" Bad Alex But I'll take you with me."

"No!" I screamed as bad Alex threw himself at Adam. I quickly looked away. A moment later, I heard a knife down, and looked back. The Ripper's knife on the ground and so was Alex. I looked up and saw Adam holding the kitchen knife he had earlier as he looked down at Alex. I looked back at Alex, who was chocking on his own blood, then stopped moving.

"It's over" I looked up at Adam as he came over to me and helped me up. I fell into his arms as I stared into space still in shock over what just happen. He had killed Alex. He had killed the Ripper, "Kelly?" I looked at him, "Don't worry. It's over. The Ripper's dead"

"Police! Open the door!" We heard and looked at the door, "Open up! Open the door now!"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. Aftermath is coming in the next chapter.**


	8. AfterMath

Kelly's POV

"So Alex killed all those people?" The cop said to me. We were outside with the cops. We, well, Adam had stopped the Ripper from killing anyone else. Riverton was treating us like heroes. Adam stood next to me with one arm wrapped around my shoulder as I answered the question.

"Yes" I started tearing up knowing one of those persons was my dad. Adam looked at the cop.

"My sister's missing." he looked at Adam funny.

"Oh, no. She's the one who called us. She supposedly was waiting in the car outside and heard the fighting" We looked at him, "She's right over there" he said pointing. We turned around and saw Leah sitting the ground.

"Leah" Adam said as we went over to her. She looked up at us and jumped up to hug us.

"Adam" she said looking at him, then at me, "Kelly"

"Are you OK?"

"Ya. Are you guys?"

"Perfectly fine"

"What happened? How did you kill the Ripper?" I looked at Adam.

"It was Adam who killed the Ripper."

"Ya. He, he tried to kill Kelly" He explained at Leah.

"I'm glad you two are OK"

"We're fine" a cop came over and pulled Leah away to talk to her. Adam and I looked at each other and I said.

"Well, you did it, Adam. The Ripper's gone because of you" he looked down, "All of Riverton is thanking you"

"I know, but I don't care that about" I looked at him confused.

"What?"he looked back at me.

"I only care about what happens to you. Kelly..." I felt him touch my cheek, "I love you" I was shocked. He had never told me he loved me before.

"I love you too" I said smiling at him. Next thing I knew, he was leaning toward me, and I felt his lips press against mine. It was our first 'I love you' kiss, and it made everything we did worth fighting over. I couldn't ask for a more perfect moment than this.

_The End_

* * *

**Hey. I just want to thank everyone who Faved and followed this story. If you like to read more of my stories, click on Allison A. Argent above.****  
**


End file.
